


Walking with a Rival

by Anicka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Draco is a fan of Arthur Conan Doyle, Draco likes to fight with Harry, Everybody hates Draco, Harry is acting like Sherlock Holmes, Harry seems to like him, M/M, Slightly AU - Harry is a prefect, Somebody at Hogwarts is helping Voldemort, slow build relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anicka/pseuds/Anicka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was the one who became a prefect in the fifth year and not Ron. How is he going to deal with Malfoy being a prefect, too? And what if Malfoy suspiciously joins the Dumbledore's army? Are they going to end up fighting or are they going to  create some sort of "partnership" and unite against the Dark Lord?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking with a Rival

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm.. When I started to write this little story, I realized all of the characters are 15… This horrified me, because I really don't like the idea of 15 years old Harry and Draco making out. And that's why I would like to ask you to ignore the age, please. Completely ignore it. But personally I see them both like 18-19 years old :3. Thank you! I hope you'll enjoy reading it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I didn't write this for gaining money.

**Chapter 1**

**Proudly back to Hogwarts**

Harry never felt true joy of life when he was a child living with his uncle, aunt and cousin. Sure, he sometimes was glad, for example; on Christmas. It was one of the parts of the year when the family actually was nice to him – in their way of course. He was usually making dinner and gingerbread with Petunia who petted his back when did something right sometimes – not every time.

And after dinner she looked right into his eyes, sighted and told him something about his similarities with her sister, his mother. It never felt good, because Harry always felt awkward about it. But he was certain; she meant it as a good thing.

Maybe he would have a good relationship with her if he couldn’t use magic. That thing she hated the most. Her husband and son just feared it. Not that Dudley had a clue before Harry joined students of Hogwarts. But he knew something wasn’t ordinary about Harry.

He felt a little joy when he made friends. But those people never became his true friends, indeed, because his little fat cousin always started to bully them with his mean cronies.

So Hermione and Ron happened to be his first true happiness of life – with Hagrid, of course - and later even other people, young wizards mostly – maybe only. Truth is; he didn’t know anyone who didn’t have magic, if he didn’t count his “family”. But it really didn’t matter, because he was no longer member of the ordinal world.

That didn’t mean when his letter from Hogwarts arrived this early morning - and woke up his uncle and aunt because the owl missed his window and flew into Petunia’s and Vernon’s bedroom – he wouldn’t be punished. Vernon was so angry he made Harry to wash his whole car and clean in garage for breakfast and for lunch Harry had to work on yard.

Dinner wasn’t pleasant, too. Because Petunia didn’t leave one for him and he had to wash dishes after them. He only ate bread with tea. But it was enough for him. He could finally read the letter.

***

Harry woke up in the morning because of another owl which finally flew into his room. He didn’t welcome the letter with a smiling face, even that it seemed like it was from Ron, because he couldn’t sleep at night. The cause of him being tired was excitement and a little shiny thing lying on his bedside table right on the letter from Hogwarts.

It was a prefect badge and now it belonged to Harry. Harry was a prefect.

He still couldn’t believe it. He didn’t expect it even a little bit. And Harry knew he shouldn’t feel so happy with Voldemort outside probably somewhere running with his fellows in the woods, but he was. He was extremely happy and proud of himself.

Dumbledore trusted Harry so much he gave him an authority requiring big responsibility and Harry was just so touched and so happy with himself – after such a long summer break which was spent on pitying himself and thinking about how he couldn’t save Cedric.

He took the badge, pinned it to his shirt again – he did it last night almost one hundred times – and started to smile stupidly. His smile was so wide his cheeks started to hurt in a minute. But he didn’t care and started laughing.

But he stopped, when the owl reminded herself with light hooting and pointed with her beak to the letter now lying on Harry’s bed. When he stopped with laughing and took it the owl disappeared in the window.

The letter really was from Ron. Ron wrote him about some wizards coming for Harry and taking him to his godfather’s house. He and his family were already there and Hermione was coming, too, two weeks before the school starts.  And Harry started to smile again. He’ll see Sirius so soon! And he couldn’t wait for it. But he already knew about it, because Sirius wrote him a letter weeks ago.

Harry and Sirius were writing to each other whole summer.

But this wasn’t the only thing written in the letter. Ron got a new broom, Thunder X 16. And of course he had to show off – even the fact the broom wasn’t as fast as Harry’s Firebolt. But this made Harry smile again. He couldn’t wait to compare those brooms with Ron – who would surely suggest it himself.

Later that week came two another letters from Hermione and Sirius. Hermione congratulated Harry about his new authority and told him she’s also a prefect and that it didn’t really surprise her; after all she’s the best student in their grade. But Harry knew she was just joking.

And Sirius’ letter was kind of the same as Hermione’s was. But he wrote him how proud of him he is.

Harry was really looking forward to see him again.

***

And then the moment finally came. The night when wizards – he didn’t know – took him on a little square and revealed him a blue house hidden for people with no magic – and for mostly wizards and witches, too. Harry felt little claustrophobic when he stepped inside. It after all appeared in front of him from nowhere.

And what if the two neighbor houses will start to squeeze the blue house and completely crush it with him inside? He sometimes still wasn’t used to magic, indeed.

But then the fear disappeared when he saw his godfather.

“Harry!” Sirius called on him thrilled and hugged him. “So nice to see you again.”

“Hello, Sirius,” Harry smiled and hugged him back.

“You’re finally here!” Sirius stepped aside from him and suddenly he spoke seriously: “You have no idea how boring this place is.”

“Harry!” Harry heard Hermione and then Ron calling when they ran down the stairs. “Harry finally arrived!”

And then Harry was hugged again by Hermione and Ron. He was so happy he even didn’t hear a weird noise next to him which was made by redheaded twins when they suddenly showed up from nowhere.

“Good evening, Harry,” twins said in the same moment and grinned at him widely when Ron and Hermione stopped hugging him.

“Dinner’s ready, people,” said George and together with Fred made the weird noise again and disappeared.

Harry stared at the place for a moment and then Hermione laughed at him: “Apparatoin, Harry. Seriously, do you even read the textbooks sometimes?”

“Right, apparatoin. I knew that one!” Harry laughed.

 

The night was pleasant indeed. Harry was welcomed by Molly and Arthur by a hug and then Ginny hugged him and Sirius, too, again. The dinner was very energetic and nobody was really eating. Everybody was talking about the Ministry and a new teacher against the dark magic in Hogwarts. Tonks, one of the people who took him to this place, warned the students – including Harry –from the teacher: “She’s a bloody pain.”

But nobody took her seriously, because she was drinking her third alcoholic butterbeer and because she started to laugh right after she said it – even that she meant it. Maybe she imagined the teacher dealing with the twins.

And then Ron started to gibber something about how unfair is Harry and Hermione are the prefect students – because this great authority was predestined to him, of course! But then he petted Harry on back and told him to watch over his title of “the best team player” – which Harry wasn’t and he knew about it.

But both Harry and Hermione were really excited about this plan ‘steal Harry’s title’ and told Ron he’ll surely be a big help in Griffindor’s quidditch team as a Keeper. Harry saw him playing in that position not only once and Ron really was brilliant.

Later after the dinner Harry unwittingly became a guinea pig for Fred and George, when he ate a few chocolates they gave him. Fortunately he ended up with just a cat tail growing up from his backside and with a promise it’ll disappear in three hours.

Which apparently did, because he didn’t have it when he woke up to the next morning.

When he woke up he suddenly felt how cold and stale the house it. It felt like the house was empty even Harry knew it was full of people. He realized he didn’t want to stay in that place longer than he needed. One week was fairly enough, thank you very much.

But in the end Harry didn’t stay there the whole week. But what a week it was. At first Sirius showed him the house and a poor hippogriff Buckbeak chained in the attic with a few dead ferrets hanging on the walls – which was the only thing he wanted to eat. Sirius told Harry Hagrid was visiting the place once in two weeks just for seeing the creature and that it’ll come back to Hogwarts a few weeks after the school starts.

  Harry wasn’t quite sure how will be Buckbeak escorted back to Hogwarts without muggles seeing him. But he wasn’t conserved about it for a long time because Dumbledore came to the place with Snape and just lightly greeted Harry before some sort of a meeting started.

Every adult were participating in there which made Harry curious.  Fred and George told Harry it was meeting of Phoenix order – they humorously called it a “club” – which was set up against Voldemort when he started to be a threat for wizards and muggles, too.

Hermione explained him they were probably consulting about secret agents pitched in Death Eaters’ ranks, which made Harry even more curious he decided to listen to the conversation. For what Fred and George apparently waited, because once Harry got near to staircase and tried to walk on it without making a noise they appeared next to him handing him an artificial ear with a long tube soaring from it and hinted him to put end of the tube to his ear. When Harry did it he could suddenly hear every noise made near to the artificial ear very clearly.

“You should start to sell those things,” Harry suggested them when he arranged the ear in front of the door of the room where was the meeting held. He couldn’t hear a lot, but he was sure Snape and Sirius were fighting about something and Dumbledore was trying to calm them down with a silly joke.

“We surely will,” George answered and Fred smiled: “Yeah, we’ll start at Hogwarts this year.”

“And we won’t end just with our Extendable Ears.”

 

Right after shopping for school in Diagon alley – mostly books for new subjects and new robes; not for Ron, because Molly was buying him a quidditch dress, that big faith she had in him – Harry was forced to pack all of his things again and say goodbye to Sirius because the house started to be overcrowded by members of the order.

Sirius hugged him and promised he’ll write Harry soon and Harry promised he’ll write back and then Sirius hugged him again.

“Have a great time!” was the last thing Harry could hear from him, because he was flying on a broom away from the blue house.

It was a cold night. Too cold for traveling, but Harry was prepared with his thick red sweater he got from Molly for Christmas last year with a big “H” on chest. Harry loved it. It was the warmest peace of clothes he owned and he wore it to bed in winter very often.

It was also the last night of the summer break. That’s why they didn’t fly to Weasley ‘s house, the Burrow, but to Leaky Cauldron. Harry was little bit conserved he would meet a minister there – they met there several times after all – who surely wouldn’t be so friendly to Harry this time.

Last time he saw him he was blaming Harry from making up things from shock. Harry truly was in shock indeed, but not only because of Voldemort and Cedric’s death. He was quite shocked how the Prime Minister was controlled by his fear. His fear of Voldemort made him purposely blind. And it was a first time Harry saw a person talented with magic behave so cowardly it made him sick of his own fear.

But even that he set this goal of not being a coward he couldn’t help wake up scared to death – which was for him a sight of being a coward - that night from a horrible nightmare where had Voldemort the main role. He didn’t really see anything but he felt the man. He felt his anger and his pure desire accompanied with urge to kill people and mainly Harry Potter.

And then suddenly there was Cedric Diggory in front of him. Harry felt himself telling to Pettigrew to kill _the spare_ like he didn’t even care. And when Cedric’s dead body fell on the ground he wasn’t sad as he expected he would be. No, he despised him. Cedric was little pathetic and even gross nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He had to gasp for breath many times to force panic to leave his body when he woke up so he could move and not just sit on his bed awkwardly all sweated. He was glad Ron and the twins – who he shared his room with – were such deep sleepers because thinking about telling them his dream made him feeling like he would throw up in a minute.

Thank God, he thought when he lied back to his bed, because he knew he’ll sleep in Hogwarts the next day – and he should feel safer there… Shouldn’t he?

***

It was nice to see Kings cross station again in its full beauty of a spectacularly normal day – most of the wizard kids were looking forward school – and muggles knowing nothing about this place being one of the most important place in whole London for the Magic world.

Both Harry and Hermione had they prefect badge proudly pinned on their normal clothes and together with Ron were easily walking through overcrowded station. Harry was looking over the heads to see if he can find someone who looked familiar; maybe Seamus or Dean or both of them. But the only familiar thing he spotted was blond hair annoyingly shining in a pool of brown headed people.

Draco Malfoy. Harry felt slight tension in his body when he realized it was him. For a moment he thought it was his father, but when the man turned his head and Harry was absolutely sure it was him. The only think he could think about in the moment was; Malfoy was taller than him – and he wasn’t happy about it.

After that Harry tried not to think of his height as a disadvantage. If he was taller he wouldn’t fit under his invisibility cloak anymore – he tried to comfort himself. But more he thought about it the more he wanted to be at least as tall as Malfoy – or taller than him, which wouldn’t bother him at all, indeed.

Another not very pleasant surprise was when Harry saw on Draco’s black suit – which fitted him absolutely perfectly - a prefect badge shining as much as Draco’s hair – Harry had ominous feeling it was laughing at him, mocking him. He didn’t exceed Malfoy again.

But Harry wasn’t the only one who wasn’t glad about Malfoy being a prefect. Hermione showed her disapproval right after they got into their coupe: “I don’t think it’s a good idea to put him into such position. I would never doubt Dubledores decision, but..,” she sighed and petted Crookshanks who sat on her lap. “I’m sure he’ll try to profit from his authority more than he should.”

“In Merlin’s beard, what was Dubledore trying to establish with this nonsense?” growled Ron and for demonstrating his disagreement he crossed his arms on chest and tried to look as much as possible serious. Harry would normally laughed at him and tell him to stop, but right now he was sank in his own thoughts.

“Well, it’s not a nonsense, Ron,” argued Hermione “He’s an excellent student in every way, if you ignore a few cases with bullying and a few fights – mostly with Harry. It’s possible he’s the best student in Slytherin of our grade.”

“That doesn’t mean he should get a bloody prefect badge which is going to give him a bigger opportunity to bully even more – and without a fear of punishment now!” it was true a few students – most of them from a Slytherin house -, who were given a prefect privilege to, sometimes bullied and were unfair. But to be honest… Harry alone couldn’t wait to find Goyle or Crabbe doing something for what he could take house points from them.

“I’m certain Dumbledore had a good reason for it,” Hermione sighed again. There were plenty of students who fitted much better for this position than Malfoy, she thought unhappily.

As soon as the train left the Kings Cross’ nine and three quarters platform Hermione and Harry left Ron alone – but he didn’t stay long time on his own, Neville and Luna accompanied him right after Harry and Hermione left their seats – because they had to participate in the prefects’ first meeting.

It didn’t feel as majestic as Harry imagined. The whole meeting was quite boring and Harry stared from the window most of the time – Hermione tried to make him focus by poking him into his torso with her elbow, but it didn’t work well. He tried to focus what the head girl was talking about, but she was constantly repeating herself so eventually there was no point in paying attention.

After all he knew all of his duties before he even entered the train – thanks to Percy who gave Ron, him and Hermione a long lecture about what a great privilege of being a prefect it is. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Hermione gave up on him after thirty minutes.

Sometimes he looked up from the window and observed the carriage and smiled when he found a few students sleeping and showed them to Hermione to prove her he’s not such a lost case as they were. And then he sometimes frowned, too. Especially when he saw Malfoy – without his black jacket now. His dark shirt perfectly formed his thin body and made him look little bit muscular. Maybe he was muscular, but Harry didn’t really care.

Times to times Malfoy looked back at Harry and frowned unfriendly at him, too. But most of the time Harry didn’t notice it because every time their gazes met he jerked his head to the right and pretended he didn’t look at Malfoy at all. He was a bad faker, indeed.

After the meeting Harry was forced to pass Malfoy in the hallway of thecarriage, because both of them went to other directions. Malfoy tried to hit Harry with his shoulder, but he was too tall for it so he missed Harry’s body completely – which made Harry furious, because he suddenly felt like a dwarf.

But Harry just looked at him mockingly, when Malfoy bumped into wall instead of Harry’s body, and sneered at him when he angrily turned into Harry’s direction. 

The rest of the train ride Hermione, Ron and him spent time with changing from muggle clothes to more comfortable Hogwarts’ uniform and Harry once again felt the warmth in his chest when he left the train.

***

Later that day were Harry and other Hogwarts’ students crowded in a Great Hall. It never stopped to surprise him how many of them could sit there, with some free spaces for new students, without being annoyed when others impaired his personal space – because they never did; they didn’t even try to not.

But this year the Great Hall didn’t welcome students back to school with colorful ornamentation and multifarious decorations. This time the only decorations were floating candles, grey cloudy ceiling and the tables were adorned by bowls full of fruit; mostly grapes and apples.

Dinner didn’t start until Dumbledore gave his speech – which wasn’t very pleasant for Harry - to the whole school about last year’s incidents. Also a lot of attention was focused on Harry during it, but fortunately not the whole time, because the headmaster was interrupted several times by a soft – but annoying – coughing which came from a person sitting next to professor Snape – who looked as annoyed as every other student did, when she coughed.

Later after the speech Dumbledore introduced every teacher and that woman, too.

She was this year’s teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Dolores Jane Umbridge, which was her name, was a very short person all dressed in old pink and her face expression gave Harry a feeling of coming troubles. He was absolutely sure she’ll give a hard time to all students.

And those thoughts other students immediately shared with him when she spoke to them about her and them being soon very good friends with her cold voice. But it wasn’t the only thing she wanted to share with them, unfortunately. When everybody stopped listening to her, Hermione’s attention was still focused on that person.

And more she listened to Umbridge’s speech, the more her face started to look like she was in great shock which made Harry and Ron stop whispering to each other and look at their friend with the same question written in their faces; “What is wrong, Hermione?”

“Boys. I think she wants to interfere here, in Hogwarts,” she said with a horror in her face. “It looks like Ministry of Magic doesn’t like Dumbledore as a Headmaster.”

“You can’t possibly think they want to replace him!” whispered Ron concernedly.

“Maybe not now, but surely they’ll consider it soon.”

When Harry looked at Dumbledore, he was just faintly smiling like he didn’t listen, which calmed Harry down little bit and made him smile, too. The other teachers didn’t look so peacefully at all. All of them were scanning the little woman with their angry frown full of disagreement – even Snape!

After that tiresomely long speech – which didn’t make Harry any sense when he tried to listen to it again after Hermione alarmed him – the young students were assigned into their houses. This year Griffindor and Slytherin got the most of the students and the sum of Hufflepuf‘s and Ravenclaw’s new members was less than fifteen. Ron had a little theory it was caused by the news of Voldemort’s return.

Students were more alarmed because of it and in a lot of them were set fires of bravery and cowardice – “…for Slytherin, of course,” explained Ron and Hermione gave him disappointed look. Deep inside, Harry agreed with him.

The dinner started as usually by Dumbledore’s loud clap of his hands. In front of Harry appeared a big plate of chicken stakes, wings and legs. He and Ron didn’t hesitate a moment and took as much meat they could place on their plates and started with feasting.

When both of them with Hermione left the Great Hall they were impossibly full and Ron though me might throw up, but it still didn’t change his opinion about how much was it worth it and that night he went to bed with huge smile.

The first week wasn’t very peaceful and Harry found out it wasn’t such a big fun to be a prefect. He started to miss his sleep right after the third day of his duty. He though he was used to be awake at night. He was… But not every night!

That’s why Hermione started to make a potion which was similar to a coffee, but its effects were much more effective. It helped him a lot at night, but it was useless for a day use.

Lack of sleep wasn’t by far the worst thing what happened to him. No, not at all. It was professor Umbridge  who was the worst thing. After a week with her Harry started to hate her more than he hated Voldemort – not that he would admit it to everybody or himself, but it was true.  

Other students seemed to have the same attitude towards her. Only about Slytherin house Harry could say they were more or less content with her. They quickly adapted themselves into her “favorite” students and together with her started to spread rumors about Harry being a big liar who liked attention and who liked to tell scary stories just to make Dumbledore look important.

When Harry heard about it, he thought it was just pathetically funny, but in the end of the week most of the students stopped with greeting him on hallways and started to avoid him – as they did when they found out he can speak with snakes. This made his mocking smile disappear from his face very quickly.

Unfortunately gossips weren’t _just_ the only thing Slytherins stopped with. The whole Hogwarts were flooded by pins which were insulting Harry in many ways on Saturday morning. And everybody wore them; not that they were aware of it. For example Hermione came that morning to Great Hall with one of those pins pinned to her T-shirt and when Ron pointed it to her she had no idea how it got on her. And Ron the same. When he woke up in that morning he had one pinned on his pajamas and if Harry didn’t look at him little bit hurt, he wouldn’t even notice.

Unfortunately for Slytherins when professors noticed the pins they forced all students – even Umbridge, because she knowingly wore it with a nasty smile on her pink robes - to turn all of them in to be destroyed. McGonagall was furious about the pins and when it was sure they came from Slytherin house she took away from them fifty points without blinking.

When finally Sunday came Harry couldn’t wait for the afternoon Quidditch training. Part of him wanted to destroy his frustration by exasperated flying around the pitch and the other part wanted to watch Ron and cheer for him. He decided to do both; cheering for Ron after the lunch and furious flying after the dinner.

Ron didn’t look well that morning. He barely ate something for breakfast which was inordinate for someone with such a big appetite.

“You don’t have to be nervous, Ron,” Harry tried to comfort him with a small smile. “I’m sure Fred and George are going to go easy on you.” He had to fight with his laugh, because he knew it wasn’t true. They were probably going to try to throw him off his broom just because he was their brother. But he also knew they would do it just for him to truly deserve a Keeper post.

“You are joking, right Harry?” said Ron in response and greened little bit. “You know my brothers! They’ll try to kill me!”

“And we’ll be successful in this task if you come for today’s training,” winked Fred at Ron and sat next to Harry.

“Good morning,” smiled George teasingly. “Oh, don’t worry, brother.”

“We’ll try to break the smallest amount of your bones.”

“Stop it!” said Hermione amused and petted Ron’s back. “It’s going to be okay, Ron. You just have to trust in yourself.”

“I hope your self-confidence gives you some sort of super power, because you’ll need one today,” smiled Fred innocently and avoided a toast with marmalade which was thrown at him by Ron.

The rest of the morning Ron and Harry spend their time going through all the strategies what could be helpful for a Keeper. It didn’t cheer Ron up but at least they were doing something what distracted him for a moment.

And finally the half an hour before lunch came. “Let’s go change to our dresses”

“Okay,” Ron swallowed and paled little bit.

“Come on, you’ll be brilliant!”

Lunch went faster than Harry expected, maybe because they got later there, because Ron couldn’t find his helmet – he claimed he’ll need it. And he appeared at the pitch in his new record time, because nobody from the team was there yet.  So he took his broom and together with Ron soared into the skies.

They were flying not even five minutes when Harry noticed three figures coming to the field.

“Hey Wesley, I hope you’ll get the post!” screamed one of them. “’Cause if you do, then we will win the Quidditch cup without trying winning it!”

“Shut up, Malfoy!” screamed Harry back.

“Or what, Potter? How do you and your boyfriend want to intimidate me?”

“Seriously, Malfoy, shut up.” said Harry threateningly when he flew near to the group; Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle – who were smiling annoyingly stupidly. All of them were wearing badges with: “Potter sucks” written on it.

“Ohohohoooh! Seriouly, Potter, you’re the only one who have ever defeated _You-Know-Who_. I’m sure you can come up with something better.” said Malfoy mockingly, but there were already other members of the Griffindor Quidditch team coming to the pitch so Harry choose to ignore him and flew back near to Ron.

“Don’t care about them, okay?” said Harry, petted Ron on shoulder and got down of his broom. “You can do it! Good luck!"

***

Harry sat next to Hermione on tribunes when the concourse started. Fortunately there were just three another students which came to apply for the Keeper post and two of them were girls who Harry swore he never saw and they couldn’t be from Griffindor. But they were good. Very good.

When finally came Ron’s moment Malfoy and his “cronies” started to scream: “BOOOOO!” and Harry could see it affected his friend even that he tried to hide it. But as Harry expected; Ron was brilliant. He knocked out easily first two shots from the twins easily and started to get his confidence back to normal.

But Malfoy’s mocking didn’t stop: “Even I would be able to block those shots without looking and I’m a Seeker, Weasley.”

Harry was annoyed by it a lot, but he didn’t do anything to stop it, because Ron seemed to ignore it and focus on a game now. Harry was proud and he could say Hermione, too, because she was watching Ron’s every move with soft smile and cheered for him every time he knocked another quaffle.

Ron, in the end, did so good he knocked out every quaffle away from cages and Harry’s worries were replaced with certainty that from now on he’ll play Quidditch with his best friend side by side. And he couldn’t wait for a Quidditch match with him.

“Good job, Ron!” screamed Harry and Hermione together but they were drowned down by a laughter; “You can’t mean this seriously! Very pathetic, Weasley!”

And that was it. Ron looked down at tribunes and shouted: “SHUT UP, ALREADY!” But it was a very big mistake, because he suddenly felt a heavy crash into his torso, when somebody tossed at him another quaffle.

“Watch out!!!” cried Fred but it was too late, Ron was falling down from his broom.

“RON!” screamed Hermione horrified and jumped on her legs. “Somebody catch him for Christ’s sake!”

But she didn’t have to scream it, because George didn’t wait any minute and start to chase him. Hermione relieved sat down again, when he caught Ron just above the ground.

“Are you okay?” asked George when they landed on the grass.

“Yeah, I think so,” replied Ron shaking and sat down.

Harry and Hermione ran to him in a moment, but Harry didn’t stay with him for a long time, when he heard: “Did you see it?” Malfoy was poking Crabbe. “He almost hit the ground!” and then all of them burst into another laughter.

Harry wasn’t aware of how did he get on the tribunes so fast, but suddenly he was standing there next to Malfoy: “That’s it, you bastard!” and he punched him right into his face.

Malfoy reeled , but didn’t fall. He held his eye and suddenly looked scared. “Get him!” he ordered to Crabbe and Goyle and both of them took both of his arms immediately, but it didn’t stop Harry from kicking Malfoy to his stomach.

Malfoy reeled again, but then he took out his wand and a fear disappeared from his face.

“You’ll regret this, Potter!” and smiled crudely before he licked his lips and whispered: ” _Assa in tuo succo_.”

Harry tried to oppose him with his legs, but when the spell reached him, he suddenly felt like he’ll throw up and started to sweat heavily.

“What the Hell, Malfoy?” sieved Harry through his teeth. “What have you done to me?” he asked hysterically when his sweat literally started to boil.

“Stop it!” he screamed when the pain grew and he couldn’t stand it. Crabbe and Goyle released him after it. Maybe they felt the warmth coming from his body, too.

Draco chuckled when Harry fell on the ground helplessly and kicked him.

“Expelliarmus!” shouted Hermione when she got on the tribunes, too, unarmed Malfoy and took his wand.

“What did you do to him?!” asked Ron breathlessly when he looked at Harry who was convulsing with pain and looked like he haven’t notice his friends there, yet. “Evanesco!” he broke the spell what was torturing Harry when Malfoy didn’t reply.

Harry released relieved gasp but didn’t dare to move, because the pain didn’t disappear instantly. But lafter a while of silence he opened his eyes and smiled happily at his friends.

“Give me back my wand!” said Malfoy threateningly but Hermione flinched and said: “No.”

“Are you okay, Harry?” asked Fred and helped him to stand up – and then to stay on his legs, too – with George.

“My father will hear about this!” cried Draco grimly after he unsuccessfully tried to get his wand back.


End file.
